Another Dimension
by InanimateAnimation
Summary: A new threat, a new dimension. A group called the Perfects are attempting to control Kingdom Hearts. New dimension, full of other video game worlds. Bad summary, I know. SoraKairi, RikuSelphie not a whole lot though. Rated for safety and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Alright so first things first…no, I do not own the characters in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this, I'd be off making money somewhere. Secondly, enjoy.

Chapter One: New Beginnings

The sun was rising over the tropical paradise of Destiny Islands. Birds were singing their happy songs from the tree tops, waves lapped at the shore and the sound of steel on steel was echoing from a lone island.

"Heh, is that all you've got? Come on, Sora! Is that really the best the one who defeated darkness can do? It's pathetic!" The silver haired man had just nimbly dodged a downwards vertical slash, sliding around behind his opponent.

"All I've got?" Sora turned with a whirling slash. The silver haired man quickly blocked the attack. With blades together, Sora added, "Sorry Riku, but you aint seen nothing yet! Power!" In an instant, Riku was blown back and Sora stood with his back to him.

Sora, now wielding another Keyblade, and looking back over his shoulder at Riku, chuckled. Sora flipped backwards high into the air to land behind Riku, put his Keyblades, the Oblivion and Ultima, up to Riku's neck in a scissor style.

"So," Riku smiled, despite his obvious defeat. "Perfected using Drives alone then?"

"So far just Valor." Sora dropped his Keyblades. Losing the Oblivion, he reverted to normal state. At that moment he felt something press against the center of his back. Riku had a huge grin spread across his face.

"What's this? A chosen wielder caught off guard? By a little girl no less!" The voice behind Sora was comparable to the most beautiful music.

"Come on, Kairi, give me a break!" Sora chuckled, turned and took the red head into his arms. "Did you see me just then? First time I was able to maintain my form for more than a second!"

"Congratulations! It only took, what, two years?" She laughed at the look of mock hurt on Sora's face. "Really, that's great sweetie!" She went up on tiptoes and kissed him. Over the two years since the defeat of Xemnas, the three had definitely grown up.

They had decided that they're styles were perfect so all that had changed over the years was size. Riku had only grown a couple of inches, while Kairi had stayed the same height, though a little more defined and curvaceous. As Sora had often so bluntly put it, Kairi had "filled out." Sora himself had grown nearly a foot, catching up to Riku and towering over Kairi.

Riku and Sora had both gotten stronger due to the daily training on the Islands. Since Donald and Goofy had both returned to Disney Castle with king Mickey on the defeat of Xemnas and his organization, Sora had been trying to Drive alone. For even though the Organization was disbanded, every member having been killed and Roxas now back to being part of Sora, Heartless and Nobodies still attacked the worlds.

Sora had lost little skill in fighting the Darkness, and Riku was finishing up learning a few tricks of the trade. Kairi had shown amazing progress in the two years. Though, despite her almost always besting Riku and nearly being on par with Sora, Sora always insisted that she stay behind if the forces of Darkness attacked.

"Oh man, will you two get a room?" Riku groaned at the open display of affection.

"Sorry Riku." Sora took his arm from around Kairi but still held her hand.

"Yeah, we just forgot about Selphie. You must miss her a lot. Cheer up though, she'll be back in a week! Tell you what! When the time comes, we'll head down to the Door to Worlds and greet her together!" Kairi attempted to cheer Riku up. It seemed to work, Riku no longer seemed annoyed.

"Sure." Riku seemed lost in his thoughts. "Oh, right, we've got school! Come on Sora, we've got to get changed. See you in a bit Kairi." Riku ran back towards the houses in a flash. Sora gave Kairi a quick kiss and ran off to catch up with Riku.

* * *

"So Sora, looks like things are getting serious between you and Kairi eh?" Riku had pulled on a fresh shirt and was busy lacing his shoes.

"Yeah, but what about you and Selphie?" Sora was fully changed and waiting for his friend at the door.

"Sure, I suppose. I wish I could see her a little more though. So," Riku finished tying his shoe and stood up, "Gonna ask Kairi to marry you?"

"What? Come on Riku, we're only seventeen! I know I said things were getting serious, but marriage? That's really serious man." Sora was blushing, anxious to leave the room.

"I'm serious here Sora, think about it. You love her, so there's a good reason already. Plus being a chosen wielder of the Keyblade, you could, you know, meet your end sooner than most."

"Yeah you're right. To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about it already. Just don't tell Kairi." The two left the room. "So speaking of marriage, you going to ask Selphie or are you to not serious enough yet?"

"Thought about it. But with her being an Ambassador and me fighting the Darkness, we don't see each other much. But I guess, I'm always thinking about her and I hope she's doing the same."

Sora chuckled to himself. "You're complex Riku. You confuse the hell out of me sometimes." Sora broke out into full blown laughter. "Here you are telling me, in a nutshell, to grow up. Yet you won't take your own advice!"

"Shut up man!" Riku punched Sora playfully. After a long pause, Riku finally spoke again. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Kairi"

"Secrets safe with me!" Sora and Riku walked down the beach to where Kairi was waiting, laughing.

"What's so funny boys?" Kairi asked in mock annoyance, slipping an arm around Sora.

"You'll see in time" Sora said with a chuckle and a knowing wink to Riku. "This is going to be an interesting week!"

A/N – So there you have it. I know, there's not a lot of action in it yet, but to be fair this chapter is still only set up for what's to come. Please leave a review, be it good words or bad. I can only grow as an author with your help. Until next time, farewell!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter Two. Again, I don't own these characters. Also, again...Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Dawn of a New Threat

Night came quickly, much like sleep, for Sora. Though sleep hit hard and fast, Sora's slumber was riddled with nightmares.

* * *

Ansem, Xehanort's heartless, descended from the heavens. His long silver hair flowing in the wake of his descent. He touched down a little more than ten feet away from the boy. As his eyes flashed a bright, piercing yellow, the heartless emblem blazed in a fire of darkness on his chest.

"I defeated you!" the boy yelled at the shadow of his past. Ansem only laughed. A deep menacing laugh that filled the boy with terror.

"Are you sure? What about him?" As Ansem finished his question, another figure stepped out from the darkness.

The figure moved with an air that struck a feeling of recognition into the heart of the boy. Hooded and cloaked, the man in black moved to stand beside Ansem. Moving his hands up to his hood, the man chuckled at the sense of fear, confusion, and panic he saw in the boy.

"You too! I remember defeating you and your pathetic Organization!" The boy was reaching out, hoping to find something real. Ansem and Xemnas only laughed maniacally. The two continued to laugh as they began to fuse together. In an instant, Xehanort, apprentice to Ansem the Wise, stood before the boy.

"Darkness resides in every heart. The heart of a Keyblade Wielder is no exception. In time, the one you call Riku, will again come to see the truth in this. Surrendering his heart to the darkness within, Ansem, the Lord of Darkness, will be born again!" Xehanort spoke with an eerie calm.

"No! You're wrong! Riku has no more darkness in his heart than I do!" The boy was on his feet fueled by a panic induced rage.

"Come now, you honestly believe you are so pure of heart?" Xehanort laughed. "Just what, exactly, resides in the other half of your self? Wasn't Roxas a member of my 'pathetic' Organization? Think about it 'Keyblade Master.' You may be Light, but Roxas is the Darkness that completes your heart!"

"You're wrong!" The boy screamed at the apparition. Throwing his arm out to the side, a keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Believe what you will, naïve Sora, but never forget. Riku will be the tool of rebirth. Ansem will rise again. When he does, he will target those who oppose him, those pure-hearted anomalies. All those you don't fit logically into my magnificent theory. Starting with your beloved…" Xehanort was cut off by a scream of rage.

"No! Not Kairi!" Sora raised his keyblade and struck the manifestation. The force of the blow shattered the darkness around him and light poured in from an unknown source.

Sora noticed he was standing on a large, stained glass floor. The floor depicted three keyblades, the Kingdom Key, the Way to the Dawn, and the Princess Key, all in front of a giant door. The door was clearly Kingdom Hearts. A feeling of relief washed over Sora. The feeling momentarily fled as he heard someone behind him. Relief again spread through him as he realized who it was.

"Long time no see, Sora!"

"Hello Roxas."

"Well don't sound so happy to see me!" The youth joked.

"Sorry, but that nightmare was something of a doozy." Sora replied in a sad state.

"Yeah, but that's all it was." Roxas reassured Sora.

"But what if it wasn't? I can't lose Kairi again!" It was no use.

"If you lose her, you'll just have to find her again." Another attempt by Roxas.

"I suppose you're right."

"Oh, and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Wake…

* * *

…Up, sleepyhead!"

Sora opened his eyes and saw the beautiful red head stooped over, poring over him. This was something new, waking up to Kairi's smiling face. Hey, thought Sora, I could get used to this!

"Finally!" Kairi giggled. "Let's go Sleeping Beauty! You've got to meet us at the Door in five minutes!" She was already out the door and halfway down the hall when she poked her head back into the room and added, "Cute boxers!" with a sly wink and left again.

Sora, feeling the blood burn in his face, got out of bed. Dressing extremely fast, Sora bolted from his house on one foot while trying to tie his left shoe. Sora reached the Secret Place, where the Door was located, with less than a minute to spare.

"Hey, shoe's untied!" Riku laughed as Sora walked up to the Door and the two teens in front of it. As Sora bent down to tie his shoe, Riku started again. "So, Sora, what is it? Hearts again today or did you decide to go with the manly bunny boxers?"

"Kairi!" Sora bolted upright.

"Sorry but it was such a great opportunity. I just had to tell!" Kairi began to laugh and within second, Sora and Riku had joined in.

Just then, the Door opened. Selphie stood in the portal and smiled a weak, half smile.

"Selphie!" Kairi yelled. "We're so glad you're ba…" Kairi stopped short.

"You three," Selphie spoke with a seriousness no one had expected, "Come with me. King Mickey needs to talk immediately. We can catch up later. Come on, it's somewhat urgent."

Selphie turned without another word and walked back into the Door. The three walked forward, closing the Door, and Destiny Islands, behind them.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I don't really know what Kairi's Keyblade is called, so I'll stick with the Princess Key since it fits who she is. Again, I ask you to review. I enjoy the feedback. I'll be back with another chapter soon, so sit tight 


End file.
